


A Love Spun in Darkness

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Murder, Lawyer Kylo Ren, Mutual Pining, Prostitution, Slow Burn, discontinued, i'm trying to be as historically accurate as possible, non-explicit depictions of violence, revolutionary era america, revolutionary era au, takes place leading up to the american revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: SERIES SUMMARY:Amidst the growing tensions between the newly settled American colonies and Great Britain, two neighbors’ lives collide (literally) on the evening of the Boston Massacre. Kylo Ren, the mysterious town lawyer with a dark past finds that Cornelia Williams, a criminal, prostitute and potential murderer could perhaps be the challenge he’s been searching for.But with the colonists rising penchant for freedom and the inevitable war brewing in Boston, will these two realize their true destiny before it’s too late?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: KYLO REN MULTI-CHAP SERIES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958779





	1. Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of fifteen.
> 
> enjoy!

Kylo Ren’s Estate.  
Boston, March 1770  
\--  
Kylo shot up from bed in a cold sweat, immediately realizing that his night terror was no such thing, rather the noises from the streets infiltrating his sleeping mind.  
I must’ve dozed off, he thought as he got out of bed and rushed over to the window.  
He looked down upon the streets in horror, seeing a large hoard of townspeople crowded around seven Redcoats. They all began picking up various things along the streets, such as small stones, and were taunting the soldiers.  
Throwing his jacket on, Kylo rushed down the steps and out the door, hoping that he could get an understanding of what was going on. Apparently, the woman next door had the same idea, nearly crashing into him as she flew out the door onto the cobblestone streets. He caught her in his arms and looked down, ready to give her a piece of his mind before he saw her beautiful face look up at him with terror.  
Seeing this young woman terrified by the sight of him stirred something deep in the pit of his stomach, something that he’d been able to snuff for years. No, he couldn’t let her know this, he was Kylo Ren after all. The most feared man in town, whose gaze could burn a hole right through even the toughest of men.  
She, however, was different. He didn’t want to scare her, no, he wanted to…dare he say it…nurture her. He wanted her to love him, to care for him, to be his. She was the most beautiful girl he’d ever lay eyes on and he couldn’t stop looking at her as he held her in his arms.  
His brain quickly snapped out of its trance and his face hardened once again, snarling down at her as if he was still angry.  
“Watch where you’re going, stupid wench.” He spat.  
Her eyes narrowed and she became enraged, yanking herself from his grip before standing up tall in front of him, staring directly into his eyes.  
“Don’t you dare call me that!”  
He almost chuckled at her sudden outburst, finding it amusing that she was standing up for herself against a man, Kylo Ren no less.  
She clearly must not know exactly who she’s dealing with.  
“I can call you whatever I please, you’re nothing but a housewife.” He sneered, bending down until he was level with her face. “Now, run along back up to your husband and clean up the kitchen, little one.”  
Suddenly, her hand smacked across his face, a move that shocked him and all of the spectators in the street.  
“I do not have a husband and I am not a housewife, how dare you assume such a thing!”  
Kylo’s eyes went wide as he looked back down at her, seizing her by the arms and digging his fingers into her flesh when she tried to run off into the street.  
“I could have you hanged for this.”  
Her body went stiff for a moment, the fear suddenly hitting her before she relaxed again, starting to flail and kick against him. She was worried, he could tell, the feeling only fanning the flames crackling in his lower stomach.  
“But, I won’t. Not yet, at least.” He smirked, hands running down to grab her hips and pull her against him. “Perhaps I’ll simply take you right here in the streets, claim your little virgin cunt in front of the whole town.”  
She kicked even harder but he refused to let her go. “No! Y-You can’t!”  
He grinned wickedly. “Of course I can. Who’s going to believe a pathetic young maiden over Kylo Ren? No one will question, not even flinch when I bury myself inside of you. They probably won’t even listen to your screams, begging me to stop as your virgin blood stains the walkway beneath.”  
Her facial expression suddenly changed, lips curling up into a smirk.  
“Then do it.”  
Kylo pulled away slightly. “W-What?”  
She took a step closer, now completely pressed against him. “Do it, take me right here. Let everyone see.”  
“Don’t think I won’t.” He growled, to which she simply chuckled, snaking her hand between their bodies and cupping his erection through the front of his breeches before looking up at him.  
“You won’t, I know it. You may fool everyone else with your stern demeanor, but not me.”  
She grabbed his hair with her other hand, pulling his ear down to her lips. “I know who you really are, Kylo Ren.”  
He forcefully pulled away, hand wrapping around her neck as he pushed her back until she collided with the bricks of her house.  
“You don’t know anything about me.”  
Her eyes narrowed, a challenge. “Then do it, right now.”  
Kylo leaned in, applying more pressure around her neck as his other hand moved down to the bottom of her wrinkled nightgown, toying with the lacy edge.  
“Go on, do it. What are you waiting for? No one’s gonna stop you from taking me, you said it yourself.”  
She quickly grabbed his erection again, rubbing up and down with her palm. “Take me, Ren.”  
He looked back up at her again and suddenly, he let her go, allowing her to fall down onto the coarse sidewalk as he stormed back over to his house, slamming the door shut on his way in.  
When Kylo arrived to his bed once again, he angrily tore the coat from his body and began stripping down to his underwear, unable to get the girl from the street out of his mind. Never in his entire life had he been stood up to in that way or challenged by anyone, especially a young woman like herself. She was so brazen, confident, unruly…it mesmerized him in ways he didn’t care to acknowledge.  
Although, the growing bulge in his pants was effectively blowing his cover.  
It had been a while since Kylo had felt this way about someone, dating all the way back to his early adulthood, in fact. But even then, Rey didn’t come close to comparing with the way he’d begun to feel about his neighbor.  
Once his outer layers had been shed, he sat down onto the plush cot and ran a tired hand through his hair before looking up at the mural of himself hanging from the wall. He stared at the brave, strong, handsome man that it portrayed and immediately noticing how lonely he looked, standing by himself. He’d never noticed that before and it angered him, reminding him of his misfortune with companionship throughout the years.  
Sure, he’d had flings with a few of the high-class women in Boston, but none of them ever felt worthy of his lifetime loyalty. That fact ate away at his very soul each and every day, reminding him of the person he truly was.  
A failure.  
He stood up and stormed out of the room before returning with a sharpened knife, tearing through the canvas as he cursed at himself.  
“Pathetic…failure…unworthy…lonely…Christ!”  
The shredded canvas hung in pieces from the wall as he pulled away, stabbing the knife into the top of his wooden wardrobe. He looked up at the damage he’d inflicted, looked at the gaping holes in his face and body before backing away slowly, hands trembling. The tears began to roll down his cheeks as he collapsed on the wooden floor, allowing the pent up emotion to finally pour out.  
Sobs wracked through his body and he just sat there, crying helplessly as his fists pounded against the wood.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Thud.  
Soon he’d exhausted himself, hands bloodied from the repeated blows to the floor and undershirt stained with hot tears.  
At least the arousal is gone, he thought to himself as he took a series of deep, calming breaths.  
After finally bringing himself back to reality, Kylo stood up on shaky limbs and made his way back down to the kitchen, knife in-hand.  
When he returned, he readied himself for bed, putting on his usual sleeping attire before crawling onto his cot. He turned down the oil lamps and relaxed, allowing the waves of sleep to crash over him and suck him out to sea.  
The only question that lingered in his mind was,  
Will I ever see her again?


	2. Atop the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER WARNINGS (in addition to the warnings already listed): mentions of prostitution (non-explicit), implied murder (non-explicit), use of the word "whore" in a non-sexy way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of fifteen.
> 
> enjoy!

Cornelia Williams’s Estate & Bosses’s Hilltop Mansion  
Boston, March 1770  
\--  
I pull the strings of my corset as tight as they can go, wincing slightly at the pressure on my ribcage.   
“Christ.” I curse, tying it tightly before a knock on my door is heard.  
My feet carry me down and I open it, finding a handsome young man standing on the other side.   
“He wants you at his residence tonight.”  
With a nod, I grab the wool cloak hanging beside the door and walk out with him, stepping up into the carriage.   
This was how things usually went with your boss, few spoken words and a carriage ride to his lavish house mansion atop a hill.   
The young man helped me down and guided me into the house, where several other men and a few ladies were clearly anticipating my arrival. Their stares made me sheepish as I walk over and take a seat next to another girl.   
My boss stood from the couch and looked at all of the other men with a toothy grin.   
“Take your pick, gentleman.”  
I almost closed my eyes, not wanting to see the man I’d end up with, but it was too late. And it wasn’t just one, but three men that wanted my company first. They fought it out for a moment or so and I ended up on a diplomat’s lap with his hands sliding further beneath my skirt with each passing second.   
All of the other girls have been paired up with their first partner of the night, already getting to work while I just sat there, frozen.   
Suddenly, a large hand whipped across my face, leaving a trail of red throbbing skin in its path.   
“Work, whore!”  
I’m shaking as my skirts are pulled up and my undergarments are tossed away. The diplomat grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap, where his girth was already hard and pressing against my inner thigh.   
Before anything else happens, I force my mind to empty itself, to escape into the small corner of my brain where I often go during work.   
My body relaxes as I shut myself in, separating body from mind and letting myself go for just a little while.   
–  
When my mind reawakens, I’m in the same stuffy living room, still surrounded by men’s appraising gazes. My body is battered, the place between my legs aches and burns as leftover fluid seeps into my undergarments.   
Payment is exchanged and then the men fled, one by one, adjusting their garments before they lay with their sleeping wives. My eyes don’t leave the ground, not even when the young man from earlier walks me to the carriage and drives me home.   
The moment my door closes, tears begin to fall down my cheeks and onto my clothes as I walk up to bathe the night’s filth away. My maid Padme has already collected the water and she doesn’t say a word as I walk in with tear-stained skin.   
She undresses me and helps me into the bath before washing my body with a soft cloth. A pin dropping could be heard, aside from the occasional gasp that came from my lips as she runs the soap over my raw, beaten skin.   
I have more wounds than usual, I know, and I can feel her itching to ask about them. Before she even had the chance, I said,  
“There were several of them tonight.”  
Padme sighs. “You’re going to bruise tomorrow, Mistress.”  
My voice is shaky as I hold back tears. “I know, please j-just clean them up as b-best you can.”  
“Mistress?” Her voice is concerned and when I don’t say anything, she walks around to face me. “Did they…”  
She didn’t even have to finish the sentence, I already knew what she was talking about. I nod, lip quivering. “Y-Yes, several times.”  
Padme was silent for the rest of the bath, smoothing treatments and patching up the wounds with a gentleness that I appreciated. Once she got me out of the tub, she helped me lay back on the bed as she retrieved some things before returning with a glass that I’ve become much too familiar with.   
“Mistress, you must open your legs.”  
My eyes squeeze shut as I open my sore legs, exposing my bareness to her. From the look in her eyes, I could tell that some damage had been done by the men tonight.   
She quickly applied the substance and it burned at first, but quickly faded when I sat back up on the bed. Padme came over and wiped the tears, both new and old, from my skin before applying my nighttime facial regimen, avoiding as many of the wounds as she could.  
A brush was run through my hair before she braided it for sleep.   
I crawl under the warmth of my sheets and blankets, watching as Padme delicately placed everything in its usual spot before walking towards the door.  
Before she could leave though, I say,  
“Thank you, Padme.”  
Her eyes were teary as she looked over at me, mortified by the various injuries I’d sustained on my face.  
“Goodnight, Mistress.”  
–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Williams Estate  
Boston, July 1768  
\--  
The lamp’s light was a flickering yellow on his face as he slept peacefully, not even noticing my absence from the bed.   
My hands were shaky as I held the weapon in my palm. The glass was beside his bed like it always was, just like I needed it to be.   
I carefully remove the top from the vile and pour its contents into the glass, knowing that he’ll soon awaken and take a drink of the deadly substance.   
It would only take one drop…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more chapters! your feedback is very important to me and helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my works. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
